thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas the Tank Engine meets Spider-Man
Thomas the Tank Engine meets Spider-Man is the first upcoming Thomas & Friends/Spider-Man crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot High-school senior Peter Parker visits a genetics laboratory with his friend Harry Osborn and love interest Mary Jane Watson. There, Peter is bitten on the hand by a genetically engineered"super spider." Shortly after arriving home to his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, he falls unconscious. Meanwhile, Harry's father, scientist Norman Osborn, owner of Oscorp, tries to secure an important military contract. He experiments on himself with an unstable performance-enhancing chemical. After absorbing it, he goes insane and kills his assistant. The next morning, Peter finds that he is no longer near-sighted and his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique. At school, he finds that his body can produce webs, and his quickened reflexes let him avoid injury during a confrontation with classmate Flash Thompson. Peter discovers he has developed superhuman speed and strength, the ability to stick to surfaces, and a heightened ability to sense danger. Brushing off Ben's advice that "with great power comes great responsibility", Peter considers impressing Mary Jane with a car. He enters an underground fighting tournament and wins his first match, but the promoter cheats him of his money. When a thief suddenly raids the promoter's office, Peter allows him to escape. Moments later, he discovers that Ben was carjacked and killed. Peter pursues and confronts the carjacker, only to realize it was the thief he let escape. After Peter disarms him, the carjacker flees but dies in the process. Meanwhile, a crazed Norman interrupts a military experiment by Oscorp's corporate rival and kills several scientists and the military's General Slocum. Upon graduating, Peter begins using his abilities to fight injustice, donning a costume and the persona of Spider-Man. J. Jonah Jameson, a newspaper publisher, hires Peter as a freelance photographer since he is the only person providing clear images of Spider-Man. Norman, upon learning Oscorp's board members plan to force him out and sell the company, assassinates them at the World Unity Fair in Times Square. Jameson dubs the mysterious killer the Green Goblin. The Goblin offers Spider-Man a place at his side, but Spider-Man refuses. They fight, and Spider-Man is wounded. At Thanksgiving dinner, May invites Mary Jane, Harry, and Norman. During the dinner, Norman sees the wound and realizes Peter's identity. Shortly after he leaves, Norman attacks and hospitalizes May. Mary Jane admits she is infatuated with Spider-Man, who has rescued her on numerous occasions, and asks Peter whether Spider-Man ever asked about her. Harry, who is dating Mary Jane, arrives and presumes she has feelings for Peter after seeing them hold hands. Devastated, Harry tells his father that Peter loves Mary Jane, unintentionally revealing Spider-Man's biggest weakness. The Goblin holds Mary Jane and a Roosevelt Island Tram car full of children hostage alongside the Queensboro Bridge. He forces Spider-Man to choose whom he wants to save and drops Mary Jane and the children. Spider-Man saves both Mary Jane and the tram car, while Goblin is pelted by civilians who side with Spider-Man. Goblin then grabs Spider-Man and throws him into an abandoned building where he is brutally beaten by him. When Goblin boasts about how he will later kill Mary Jane, an enraged Spider-Man overpowers Goblin. Norman reveals himself to Spider-Man, who stops attacking. He begs for forgiveness, but at the same time controls his glider to impale his foe. Sensing the attack, the superhero dodges, and the glider impales Norman. As he dies, Norman begs Peter not to tell Harry of Norman's identity. Spider-Man takes Norman's body back to his house. Harry arrives to find Spider-Man standing over his father's body. He seizes a gun, intent on shooting Spider-Man, but Spider-Man escapes and hides Norman's equipment. At Norman's funeral, Harry swears vengeance toward Spider-Man, whom he deems responsible for his father's death, and asserts that Peter is all the family he has left. Mary Jane confesses to Peter that she is in love with him. Peter, however, feels that he must protect her from the unwanted attention of his enemies. He hides his true feelings and tells Mary Jane that they can only be friends. As Peter leaves the funeral, he recalls Ben's words about responsibility and accepts his new life as Spider-Man. Trivia *Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Daisy, BoCo, Trevor, Harold the Helicopter, Mavis, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Caroline, Bulstrode, Cranky, Derek, Bertram, Butch, Thumper, Tiger Moth, Lady, Salty, Harvey, Elizabeth, Jack, Alfie, Max & Monty, Oliver, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Isobella, Nelson, Patrick, Buster, Emily, Fergus, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, the Sailor Starlights (Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Healer), Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Theodore Tugboat, and Hank guest star in this film. *''Thomas & Friends: The Classic Series - Season 6'', The Powerpuff Girls Movie, and Spider-Man were all released in the year, 2002. *The storyline continues in Thomas' Adventures of Spider-Man 2. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Movies Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Superhero crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Stan Lee Category:Thomas' Adventures Series